Doctor's Orders
by fantasticallybored
Summary: Set in Season 4, Episode 2, Tara's POV upon finding out about Jax and Opie's Russian problem.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely just for fun while waiting desperately for Season 5 to start, ;)_

_Timeline: Setting is in Season 4, Episode 2. More of Tara's POV when she learnt about Jax's and Opie's little adventure with the Russians. I've always loved that the story being told are more elaborate from the women's point of view in the show. This is kind of my take on this. _

Tara juggled her bags, groceries and keys in her hands as she opened the door to their home. Immediately she was greeted by screams of delight from Abel while Thomas was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her.

"Hi honey!" Tara dumped the groceries on the kitchen table and leaned in towards Abel, who was already at her legs, clamouring for a lift. "Did you miss me?"

"Uhuh…" Abel nodded and placed his head on her shoulders, his arms wrapping around her neck.

"I missed you too baby, and how's my sweet Thomas?" she said more to Neeta rather than the giggling baby in the in the kitchen.

"He's fine, I've just finished feeding him." Neeta smiled and started putting away the groceries on the table. "How's work today?"

"It was good, pretty light day. Didn't have much to do, so I thought I come back a bit early and prepare a nice meal for the family."

"Well, I'm glad Jax's finally home. Things are coming together well for you two." Neeta smiled, looking at her ring finger meaningfully.

Tara noticed her looking at the ring Jax gave her less than 24 hours ago. She blushed, not ready to share the happy news just yet.

"Yeah, things are good. I'm just glad he's safely home with us now."

"Mmm huh…" Neeta smiled knowingly, but didn't push further. She knew Tara would share the happy news when she's ready. She's just happy the family's whole now. They've got a good thing, Jax and Tara, and with those two sweet boys, things just couldn't be more perfect. "I'll just finish cleaning up in here. I can help you out with dinner if you want, I don't have to leave for a while."

"Thanks Neeta. I'm just gonna take a quick shower okay." Tara dropped a kiss on Thomas's head and headed towards the bedroom. Abel had already quietly settled in front of the TV and is watching Sponge Bob Square Pants with his mouth gaping.

Entering her bedroom, Tara sat at the foot of the bed, taking off her shoes. Rubbing the back of her neck, she glanced around the room. Somehow everything looks different, even though nothing's really changed since yesterday. The room looked more "lived in" now. Tara smiled to herself, running her hands on Jax's side of the bed. After 14 long months of waiting, she finally has him back. They had made love a couple of times throughout the night before finally falling asleep tangled up in each other and had woken up this morning wrapped in each other's arms.

Words couldn't describe how happy and satisfied she felt having him back. Hearing his promise yesterday of leaving SAMCRO for her and the boys was like a dream. She was ready to stay with him in the life, even though doubts still lingered in the back of her mind how they were going to keep their boys out of the club business. But now, knowing Jax has a plan for them all, one that doesn't include SAMCRO in their future, she allowed herself to feel truly happy and secure for the first time in months. She trusts Jax completely.

After her shower, Tara started preparing for dinner. She wanted to surprise Jax with the meal. It would be his first real home meal. Yesterday was Ope and Lyla's wedding, so they had their hands full. She wanted it to be special yet satisfying. None of that crap food at the fancy restaurant that costs a lot but gives you two baby carrots as the "special" appetizer. She was looking at the clock, roughly estimating what time Jax would get home, and wondering maybe she should call him to have an ETA when her phone rang. It was Gemma.

"Hey Gem, I was just about to call Jax, is he there at the club?"

There was a pause on the other end, which was unusual for Gemma. At first Tara thought she didn't hear her and was about to repeat herself when Gemma spoke, her voice tinged with worry and anxiety.

"Tara, you need to come down to the club now..…..bring your medical bag, honey. Its….its Jax baby." Gemma didn't mince the words, she wouldn't appreciate people mincing their words with her in this kind of situation, and so she would spare Tara at least that.

Tara felt her heart drop. She clutched the phone with both hands, focusing to breathe. "What happened?"

"I don't have the details baby, just get yourself here fast, Clay and the boys just left to get Jax and Ope back. Its got something to do with the Russians, that's all we know now."Gemma forced the words out. She herself could barely hold a steady thought since Clay told her the Russians have Jax and Ope. "Come quickly baby, okay."

"I'll...I'll be right there." Tara clicked off and stared at the food on the table, not really seeing anything. It was only when Neeta touched her arm that Tara snapped back into reality.

"What going on Tara?" Neeta asked cautiously. That phone call couldn't be anything good. Tara had been standing still staring unblinkingly at the food, not saying a word.

"Something is up at the club, I need to go, can you stay with the boys?" Tara ran back to her bedroom and grabbed the car keys. She opened the wardrobe door and pulled down her medical bag. Doing a quick check of the inventory inside, she lugged the heavy bag down the hallway towards the door. Neeta's still standing in the kitchen, anxiously watching her as she wrenched the front door open.

"Do you need me and the boys to come with you Tara?" she asked worriedly.

"No no…please stay here with them, I'll call you later okay." Tara quickly shut the door behind her. The drive to the TM lot was a blur, she didn't know how fast she was going, but she made the normally 30 minute journeys in 15 minutes.

Tearing into the parking lot, Tara didn't bother shutting her door as she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car. She was met by an equally worried looking Gemma rushing out of the office.

"Where is he?" Tara all but screamed as she headed in towards the clubhouse. She was running on auto mode now. She buried her gut wrenching worry and forced herself to focus on her medical instincts. She quickly ran through the medical supplies she has, and subconsciously ran through the critical stages of required treatment with the various possible injuries scenarios in her head.

"They're not back yet….calm down honey." Gemma tried to pacify her and grabbed her arm to slow her down.

Tara stopped in her tracks. Whirling around the lot, she saw Jax's and Ope's bike parked in their usual spot. The sight of Jax's bike normally brought her a feeling of joy, and a possibly a hundred other feelings but the ones she's feeling now. The rest of the bikes were gone, save for a few parked closer to the clubhouse which she knew belonged to the Prospects.

"Gemma, tell me what exactly happened?"

Gemma took a deep breath, composing herself before looking directly into Tara's eyes. "Jax and Ope went down to check on the gun supplies, at the reservations."

"They took the truck." Gemma continued, seeing Tara glanced at Jax's bike again.

"Apparently the Russians were there, one thing led to another, and now they're holding them hostage. That's all I know baby."

All Tara could do was stare back at her. This could not be happening. She only had Jax back yesterday damn it. Tara was seething inside, she was mad with worry.

"Come on inside baby, all we can do now is wait." Gemma gently pulled Tara into the office.

They sat in the office in deafening silence. Both lost in their own thoughts of what could be happening at that very moment to the man they both love more than life itself and memories of him came rushing in their minds. Gemma sat at the desk, fiddling with her necklace while Tara sat near the door, biting her fingernails without realizing it. When she finally realized she was doing it, Tara could practically hear Jax's voice in her head telling her he thinks she looks adorable when she did that, to which she would smirk and reply it was a nasty habit and she should really refrain from doing it again. He would always reply that it would be a shame, since he only loved her because of it, to which she would roll her eyes at him.

As she sat there, she remembered the phone call she got about a year ago, the monotonous voice of the prison official informing her that Jax was stabbed in prison. Her knees had buckled underneath her and thankfully Opie who was standing next to her caught her before she hit the ground. The official had offered no other news other than Jax was in surgery before hanging up. Tara had almost lost it right there and then. She clutched the phone and her bulging stomach for dear life as Opie held her in his arms. Next thing she knew was that she's in Jax's bed in the clubhouse, Chucky holding a glass of water to her mouth as Gemma paced the room and screamed down the phone speaking to someone from prison, demanding news of her son. Opie and Chibs were speaking is hushed voices in the room, glancing back at her anxiously. She remembered the feeling of helplessness then, of not being able to do anything to help Jax. Looking up at Gemma, Tara could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"It's gonna be okay, they're gonna get them back, safe and sound." Gemma was convincing herself as well as Tara.

"The last time at Stockton, it was the Russians who attacked him Gem…." Tara couldn't help but voice out the obvious connection. "Are they finishing what they couldn't finish then?" she said quietly.

"He's smart baby, he'll figure out a way to make it out…..and the boys won't let anything happen to him honey….." Gemma said, nodding to herself profusely, willing herself to believe her words.

Tara nodded, desperately assuring herself that it will all be fine. The next hour and a half dragged on by excruciatingly slow. At last they heard the roar of bikes pulling into the lot. Tara ran out with Gemma following close behind. Chucky, who had been lingering around the shop since the boys left grabbed her medical bag and chased after them.

"Jax ?" she shouted his name, scanning frantically at the boys entering the lot.

Tara almost sobbed with relief seeing him jump down from the truck, alive and well. As she ran into his arms, burying her face in his strong chest, he held her close, inhaling her sweet scent. An hour ago, even he had his doubts whether he would see her and the kids again. Wrapping his arms around her made him realize just how close the day could've gone to shit. Jax had lain on the floor with Opie just a few hours ago, thinking about how Tara would take the news of him dead. It had scared him shitless, just the thought of leaving her and the boys again so soon had sent a chill into his spine. He wasn't afraid to die. But he was afraid of what his family would have to go through without him.

Tara pulled away and realized his head is bleeding. His face had taken a pretty good beating. She cradled his head, inspecting his wounds with the trained eye of a doctor. She would've treated him right there and then, but he pulled her close again, hugging her tight, relishing in the feel of her in his arms, feeling glad to be home.

* * *

><p>That night, after the numerous congratulations on their engagement, Jax and Tara had finally managed to extract themselves to head home. Coming out of the clubhouse, Jax walked Tara to her SUV, his arm resting contentedly on her hips and her arms wrapped around his torso. Opening the driver's door, he kissed her deeply.<p>

Looking into her eyes, he murmured. "I love you, you know that right."

"I love you too baby." Tara replied, kissing him again.

"A'ight, I'll ride behind you babe, see you at home." Jax patted her hips and started to move away, meaning to get to his bike and ride home.

"Oh no you don't…" Tara quickly grabbed his hand before he could slip away. "You're not gonna ride after that hit you took to the head, Jax."

"I'm fine babe, its just a minor bruise…" he argued, though at the back of his mind he knew he wasn't gonna win this one.

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer on this baby, get in the car… now." Tara cut him off and gestured to the passenger seat.

Jax opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it, seeing her brows furrowing deeper. Honestly, anyone who didn't know them would probably believe him if he told them she was the outlaw and he was the doctor. Those brows alone could cause a grown man shaking in his boots if she was furious enough.

He exhaled, secretly loving the fact that she cared for him so much. "Fine, I'll ride home with you babe." He got in the passenger seat and as Tara pulled out, he grinned at Gemma and Clay, who was also leaving for home.

"You're leaving the bike here tonight?" Clay couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yeah, doctor's orders…." He motioned to Tara, who was grinning from ear to ear, pleased to have her way with him tonight.

"You'd better listen to the good doctor sweetheart, she has your best interest at heart." Gemma nodded to Tara approvingly. She liked that Tara had the good enough sense not to let Jax ride after the knock to his head. Also, she liked that her son listened and complied.

"I know ma, and I'm expecting to receive A LOT of TLC tonight…" Jax grin grew wider as he bid his mother goodnight.

* * *

><p>Reaching home, Tara relieved a sleepy Neeta. She had called earlier to tell her that everything was fine and that they're coming home soon. It was nearly 2 hours later before they could finally get home. She was also grateful to Neeta for not asking any questions when she saw how bruised Jax was. Thankfully, the boys were already asleep when they got home, so Tara could focus on Jax for the night.<p>

Jax had sneaked into Abel and Thomas's room while she was seeing Neeta off. He kissed them goodnight and watched them sleep, feeling peaceful and contented. He heard Tara whisper to him from the doorway and turned around.

"Come on babe, let's get you cleaned up." She gestured to him to follow her to the living room, her medical bag in hand.

Jax followed, knowing better than to argue. To be honest he had worst injuries before, but he knew if he didn't let Tara treat him tonight, he probably would never get to bed.

Tara cleaned him up, taking her time as he sat on the couch looking at her appreciatively. The feel of her gentle hands on him was so soothing and he felt himself dozing off. But she wouldn't let him sleep for a few more hours, afraid that his head injury is more serious than it looked. But his eyes were heavy with fatigue and he kept snoozing off. Tara would poke him hard in the ribs as she forced him to stay up and watch TV. She stayed up with him, keeping him company, her hands wrapped around him, ready to poke him awake anytime he dozed off.

When she finally let him go to bed a couple of hours later, she curled up next to him as usual. But to be honest, he didn't think she got much sleep. He could sense she was checking up on him every hour, stroking his head gently as he slept. Perhaps she was afraid he would die in his sleep or become comatose or something. He initially found it to be sweet but it got annoying as hell as the night wore on. After a few times of opening his eyes every time he felt her checking up on him, Jax finally just let himself slip into deep slumber, his fatigue finally catching up to him.

Sometime near dawn, he woke up to the sound of her sobbing as she shook him hard. Apparently she had been trying to wake him up for the past 15 minutes, but he was too sleepy to acknowledge her. Fearing he had slipped into a coma, Tara had cried and continued trying to wake him. When he finally opened his eyes, she had dramatically smothered him with kisses, sobbing with relief.

He wanted to say that it was not a bad way to wake up, being kissed like that. But one look at her swollen eyes he kept that opinion to himself. It took him another half and hour to comfort her. By then, he was wide awake.

"Might as well get some action in the morning." he whispered to her, kissing her and shifting himself over her. Smiling naughtily, Tara ran her hands over his back, knowing it's a huge turn on for them both. Jax groaned and pushed his boxers down, while trailing his kisses down her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear. His hands roamed her body and removed her underwear. Just as he slipped them off her ankles, the door bell rang.

"Jax! Its your mother and Clay! We brought breakfast!" Gemma yelled cheerfully from the porch.

Tara dropped back onto the pillows, frustration clearly on her face while Jax swore inwardly, cursing the day his grandmother gave birth to a Gemma Teller-Morrow. ;p


End file.
